Mrs & Mrs Vega
by diddlybops
Summary: A bored, married couple is surprised to learn that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other. Based on the film Mr. & Mrs. Smith.
1. Lost In The Light

**A/N: Here I go again, making a movie into a Jori fanfiction. I don't know if this has been done, but I've been wanting to do this. I can't wait. Really.**

**Feedback would be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy, lovelies xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. &amp; Mrs. Vega<strong>

Chapter One

"Lost In The Light"

"When we met I loved everything about her. I'd say 90% of the things I used to love now make me want to puke," A raven-haired woman says with her legs crossed, sat in a leather Simon Barrel chair. Beside her is an identical one, but a Latina takes her space there. They're in her early thirties and they're both staring at the person in front of them, but the paler one just glares at the so-called expert.

"Honey!" The sun-kissed woman exclaims in surprise at what her companion said. She was the one apprehensive about seeing a marriage counselor in the first place, but she's opened up so easily. "Well... She's let herself go," She quips, though it isn't true at all. But that's what they do. They bicker and banter, but their relationship has grown a little stale.

Dr. Wexler just watches with amusement, trying to analyze their exchange and behavior.

"She used to be so cute, but one day she walks in and looks like a toad. Don't you think she looks like a toad?" Jade smirks at the counselor as Victoria gasps at that.

He tilts his head and looks at the older woman. "She does." Then the Latina sucks in a sharper breath in offense as he agrees.

"Careful, honey, you'll lose a lung," Her wife smirks further as she throws her an expectant look. "Just imagine wakin' up next to that for a few years."

Victoria crosses her arms and glares at the two of them. It's like they're all against her or something! "Well, marriage is about trust. Period. You can have attraction and shared interests, but if you don't have trust, it's like you've got an anchor, an eighty foot sail and no boat."

"And you sink like a stone," Jade rebuttals in her bored tone. "Look, I just want to say we don't really need to be here. Our marriage is fine."

"It's a funny story, actually, how we ended up here." Tori nods, agreeing with her wife politely. They're both rigid in front of the marriage counselor and they're careful with their words. They don't want him saying something about their relationship that they've been thinking themselves for a few years, now.

"We were at a charity event, a charity auction slash barbecue..."

"...Our friends, the Carlson's. They live across the street." Tori finishes. They tend to finish each others sentences, but it's not like they know each other so well. They've just been around each other so much. There aren't any surprises or excitement in their relationship. They're just... Going through the motions. The boring, routine motions.

It's to the point where we they stay out of the other's way to live harmoniously in their big, boring suburban home.

"Anyway, the grand lot was..." Jade starts again.

"...A mystery lot," They finish one another, chuckling at the memory.

"I'd sunk a few, wasn't driving so I start bidding..."

"Jade gets a tiny bit competitive."

"Anyway, the upshot is we end up blowing four hundred bucks on the mystery lot."

"Four sessions with Dr. Wexler!" They both say.

"The Carlsons have a great sense of humor." Tori laughs as they both sit there in their own respective seats.

"But you didn't have to come," Dr. Wexler states, finally speaking after writing a few notes down in his journal. They're kind of worried. What is he saying about them? They don't see anything wrong with their marriage. Kind of.

"Right," Jade grumbles, rolling her green-blue eyes.

"Oh, absolutely. But we have a theory..."

"We do?"

"The Oil-Check," Tori nods, looking at Jade.

"Right. The Oil Check. See, we've been married for five years—"

"Six," Tori corrects, trying to hide her annoyance from the professional as she smiles tensely.

"Five... Six years, whatever. So, this is like a check up for us. Pop the hood, nose around, change the oil and maybe replace a seal or two."

Tori mumbles incoherently. Like yeah, sure, our relationship is as easy as fixing a car.

Dr. Wexler looks at them, eying them individually. "On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you as a couple?"

"Eight," Jade answers without hesitation.

"Wait... So like ten is being perfectly happy and one is being... Totally, utterly miserable?" Tori asks nervously. She doesn't want to mess this up. She doesn't want Dr. Whats-His-Face to say their marriage is doomed! So picking a number is crucial.

He sighs. "Just respond instinctively."

"Oh... Okay... Ready?" Tori asks as they wait and answer at the same time.

"Eight." "Eight."

"On a scale of one to ten how happy would you say your partner is?" He asks.

"Eight," Tori says, the first, this time.

"Wait. Are we allowed fractions?" Jade asks, making the professor sigh. Jeez, this guy is a wazzbag.

"It's what's instinctive."

"Whatever. I'm ready. You all set, Vega?" Jade deadpans as her companion nods. Then together:

"Eight." "Eight."

The two smirk and high-five each other. Screw this marriage counseling. They're good at knowing each other. Why did they even come to therapy? Honestly.

"Okay, how often do you have sex?" Dr. Wexler asks. His voice is drawl and he has very little patience with them.

Then they freeze, turning away from each other to look at the counselor like they didn't hear correct at what he just asked them.

"I don't understand the question," Tori says, shaking her head before she lets out a nervous chuckle. "I mean... What?"

"Wait. Okay, I'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?" Jade's asking, turning back to look at Tori briefly before they switch their attention to Dr. Wexler. They're both embarrassed and unsure. So, Tori's scratching her palm because it's her nervous tick while Jade's rubbing the back of her neck and playing with her hair.

"Right... I mean, because if it is, does 'one' equal 'not much' or is 'one' like nothing?"

"Because technically speaking, zero should be nothing."

"Exactly. Plus, if we don't know what one is, what's 'ten'?" The Latina's chuckling, squirming in her seat. Be casual, she's thinking to herself. You two have had sex, just... Not lately.

"Right... Is ten... You know...?"

"Constant... Unrelenting..." Tori says, shaking her head like having sex all the time is a nightmare she doesn't want to live.

"Twenty four seven... Without a break. For _anything_..." Jade says, expressing the last part like she's experiencing that same horror of doing so.

"Not even to _eat_. Jesus Christ..."

"Like Sting," Jade adds,

"Exactly. Look at Sting's day job. Who else has sixty hours a week to put aside in the sack?" Tori scoffs.

Then Dr. Wexler's shaking his head, not knowing what to do with these two. "This is not a one to ten scenario. It's a straight question. How often do you two have sex?"

They're sat there, frozen in their seats while it turns all awkward and quiet. "Okay, how about this week? Have you two...?" Dr. Wexler continues, looking at the two in front of him.

Jade's biting at her lip and playing with her wedding ring as Tori looks elsewhere, mouth opening and closing while she tries to figure out what to say.

Then at the same time, they're both speaking:

"Are you a pervert, or something?" "Including the... Weekend?"

Jade's glaring and Tori's hesitant, but overall they're both ashen.

"We'll start simple. Describe how you two met." Dr. Wexler seems pretty proud of himself when he sees the two look down at their rings and smile. Progress. That's good.

"It was Colombia," The raven-haired woman says, not bothering to hide her smile as Tori does the same, but she's looking much more goofy.

"Bogota." Tori adds, timidly looking over at Jade as they look each other.

"Five years ago. We were—"

"Six," Tori corrects again as they both roll their eyes and turn back to the counselor after looking at each other with contempt and disgust.

"Whatever. Five or six years ago."

Dr. Wexler sighs once again, wondering how and if he could get these two back on track.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have you guys seen the film? It's pretty good. I'm trying not to make it where when you've seen the film and while reading this, you'll imagine the original characters and not Jori, but bear with me! It'll be fun, I promise.**

**Review, and whatnot ;)**


	2. Dodging Bullets

**A/N: Long chapter. I've never finished a story before. Hopefully I will with this one. Review! (Please!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs &amp; Mrs Vega<strong>

Chapter Two

"Dodging Bullets"

_BOGOTÁ, COLOMBIA_

_FIVE OR SIX YEARS AGO_

Tori escapes to the bar in the hotel room settled in the heart of Bogotá. It's a war zone there. The sky is blackened from explosions and there's soldiers and Colombian cops raiding and making their way through the madness.

"_What's happening_?" Tori asks in Spanish to the bartender when she sees men in uniform barging into the hotel, demanding questions from residents.

"_Somebody killed the Barracuda_," He answers, handing Tori a glass of scotch, neat.

The latter downs it, "_Sancho Varron_?"

"_Yes. Police are rounding up single tourists. Are you alone, ma'am_?"

_Shit_, Tori thinks, turning back around at the bar to focus on her book, her glasses perched at the bridge of her nose, but looking at the reflection of the bottle of whiskey, she sees one of the many armed men stalking towards her with a rifle.

She's trained for this. She's got her back story down and if shit hits the fan, she'll fight if it's necessary.

She turns and presses her back against the bar as she reaches behind to grab a hold of her pistol tucked under the waistband of her tiny shorts.

"_Are you alone, ma'am_?" The police asks, fingering his gun. Tori only presses her finger by her ear, gesturing that she either can't hear or doesn't understand, which is beyond him since she's obviously Spanish. "_Are you alone_?" He asks again, though much more threateningly. If she doesn't respond, he might call for back up.

"_Miss_!_ Show us your passport_!_ Freeze, right now_!" A soldier yells as a few more follow him out of the streets and into the Americana Hotel where they're chasing after a woman ignoring them.

The dark brunette discreetly lifts up her white sundress to pocket a small blade in the thin holster strapped high on her thigh, disguised as a wedding garter when no one's looking.

The hotel guests, staff and police are looking at the scene, including Tori. "_Your papers_!" One demands, grabbing a hold of the pale figure who tries to move away from his grip, but her eyes are searching for an escape without having to leave blood all over the lobby.

Instead, those cerulean blues fall onto a tiny little brunette standing at the bar, the Latina staring right back at her. The chaos is background noise, for a second. Maybe two.

"_Are you alone?_" The soldier asks, palming his gun as Jade tries to turn her attention back onto him, but she's looking at the woman by the bar, too captivated.

_A vision_, they're both thinking.

"No," She rasps, shaking her head absently as she pushes her way through the men whilst walking towards the Latina.

Screw it, it's so much better than being questioned all day.

Then the two are sharing a look, focused on each other.

"_It's fine. She's with me. _She's with me," Tori answers back in English as she strides over, untucking her wrinkled, white buttoned up blouse to hide her handgun. "We're together," She says again, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist to pull her in.

The funny thing is, Jade's reciprocating with her arms wrapped lazily around the woman's shoulders, not knowing if it's instinctively or if it's for cover, but all of that disappears when the Latina hugs her arm around her hips tightly, securely and somehow gentle in the sweetest way.

The soldiers hesitantly move away from the odd couple to the next bit of tourists, telling those they've questioned to go back into their rooms until they're allowed back out.

Jade wordlessly takes Tori's arm and guides her back down the hall and into her hotel room as guards swarm the place, demanding questions and pointing their weapons. She shuts the door while the two of them lean against the door, pressing their ear against the barrier to listen for anything they can report back home with.

When they're listening to the shouts and footsteps subside, they finally realize their proximity. They relax, locking gaze. There's a spark of adrenaline, attraction and mystery.

"I'm Jade," The darker brunette husks out in a faint whisper, her green-blue eyes boring into hazel ones.

"She _does_ speak," The Latina smiles, wider than she would have liked, but they're inches away and she somehow can't help it. "Tori," She introduces, taking the hand Jade offered into a cordial handshake. But it's more than that. At least, it feels that way to her.

Then their palms connect for the first time and Jade would say it's something kind of magical whilst Tori's gone all speechless and a little withered from such a simple touch from the pale beauty before her.

Jade thinks about pulling her hand back, but she doesn't follow through and Tori hasn't let up, either. "It's... Nice to meet you," She chuckles in a throaty, husky way as her fingertips brush against Tori's soft palm.

"Likewise," Tori grins with a faint blush in her cheeks as the pad of her thumb caresses the back of Jade's hand. The circles are slow, gentle and kind of sensual.

Her sights take time casting over the woman in front of her, glancing at her smooth, plump lips to the tip of her tiny nose. Then they fall on those eyes. They're wide, bluer than she's ever seen in anything and so, so daring. She wants to plunge into the unknown with her. Even for just one night. It's not like they'd see each other again, anyway.

But in that very moment, Jade's thinking that being here, against a shabby door in Colombia with a stranger is far exhilarating than any mission she's ever been sent out on, which speaks volume.

* * *

><p>"Varron ran this province for years. They'll call it a local vendetta, but the CIA's been trying to pop the Barracuda since the eighties," Jade says, drinking her Mojito.<p>

Despite the raids and the war happening, the Colombians know how to have a good time. They're at the courtyard of their hotel, live music jiving as couples salsa and writhe against one another on the makeshift dance floor.

It's all out in the open, the chilly air settling in as strings of lights hang above them. There's barrels of fire around them to keep warm. It's lively and everyone's having a blast.

"And how do you know all this?" Tori asks, tilting her head as she looks at the pale goddess in front of her. She's surprised, but quite impressed.

Jade just shrugs and smiles at the woman inches from her. It's hard to hear, but they're quite close to one another. "I was right in the street. I'm pretty lucky to have found you. Being held up in an interrogation room for a few days isn't really an ideal vacation."

Tori shakes her head as she grabs the bottle of tequila and pours them a shot each. "Trust me. I'm the lucky one," She smiles, eyes flickering up into a sea of blue and green. She _is_ lucky; to have escaped a few days of questioning and to stumble upon a little, feisty thing called Jade.

They share a sheepish smile as they lean against one another. There's laughter and a classical guitar being strummed and picked in the background, but it's all muffled to them.

"To... Dodging bullets," Jade smirks, passing Tori a shot as she grabs her own.

"To dodging bullets," Tori chuckles as they clink glasses, but she watches the woman equipped with an aura of mystery slug the shot back with ease, her creamy neck exposed as she does so. It's riveting, really.

The older one smiles before downing her shot quickly, tasting the tequila at the back of her throat. She puts the glass down and exhales, feeling the alcohol finally settle in through her veins and at the pit of her stomach.

Then they're giggling, seeing that the other is well off drunk.

Tori's hand reaches out to hold Jade's thigh, squeezing it gently, bashfully. "Is, um... This alright?"

Jade smiles, feeling the warmth on her thigh as she leans over to hover her lips over Tori's ear. "It's perfect," She pulls back, just a bit to slip her hand at the slight opening of Tori's button up blouse to brush her fingers over her chest. Tori's blushing, quite heavily, too, as she carefully holds the hand now rubbing at the nape of her neck. "So, what brings you here in Colombia?"

Tori tries to remember a time when she smiled and blushed this much, but she draws up a blank. "Nasty break up," She lies easily as her hand on those milky thighs moves a little higher. "And you?"

Jade's breath hitches at the back of her throat when she feels Tori's fingertips brush against the outline of her underwear. "Who do you think killed the _Barracuda_?" She smirks a bit, though her eyes widen dramatically at the last word like she's warning Tori, but they both laugh because that's just silly, isn't it?

But Tori can only watch in awe as Jade stands up to leave a teasing trail of her fingers down her spine to walk to the dance floor.

Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted to the side as she sways to the Spanish music being played.

It just might be the most beautiful thing Tori's ever seen. So with a bit of bravery, or an abundance of alcohol, she gets up on her feet and follows after her.

This is what the unknown must feel like.

Tori takes a hold of Jade's hips, pulling her in as their bodies press together tightly. The tips of their very noses brush and Tori goes in to finally capture those pink, plump lips, but the alluring vixen only turns in her arms to dance.

She seals a chuckle at the crook of her neck as she holds her close. Pale arms reach behind as Jade tangles her fingers into Tori's hair, her bum rubbing and swaying against her in time.

Tori whimpers into Jade's ear, holding her waist to her as she dances with the woman in her arms.

It goes like that for a while. They lose track of time as they grind and writhe against one another. Their hands roam and glide all over their companion as they lock their gazes onto each other. Transfixed.

Both try to steal kisses while the other moves away before they do because the chase is the fun part. But then a crack of thunder and lightning sounds as the tourists and Colombians leave to find shelter in their room, leaving the two alone.

* * *

><p>"Don't go," Tori slurs lightly, looking up at the tall wonder in her lap. Her ivory, soaked dress hikes high on her thigh as her center presses against Tori's over her tiny, khaki shorts. If either moves in the slightest, there's friction.<p>

Divine, aching friction.

"I have to," Jade says, looking down at Tori with her hands on her chest, underneath her shirt. They're both soaked and trying to harbor themselves from the storm under a banana leaf, but it doesn't do any good.

They don't want to call it a night, though, so they sit there under the torrential downpour in the courtyard.

The brunette only pouts and shakes her head, watching as Jade's tongue slips out to scoop up the drop of tequila dribbling out of the bottle after drinking it. "Will I see you again? Or hear from you?" She asks, putting the bottle down as the rain patters heavily.

For Tori, she's never really grown attached to anyone. Maybe it's the alcohol, but she really doesn't want the woman to leave in the morning.

As for Jade, she knows she shouldn't. It'll only make her life more difficult if she lets this happen. So she keeps quiet and cups Tori's jawline. Their nose nuzzle and brush as brown meets blue.

_ Screw it_, she thinks as Tori wraps her arms around her waist to hug her close.

Their lips graze across just once before Tori pulls away just a bit to grab Jade's bum to draw her in even closer. They moan when her center presses to the seams of Tori's shorts, the bulge of her zipper rubbing against the both of them.

Jade lets out a shaky breath as she arches her back and rolls those curvy hips down into Tori slowly, feeling their core press against those flimsy pair of underwear she ruined in seconds.

Tori cups the back of Jade's thigh, hoisting her up closer as she stands and backs her against a pillar. They're drenched and it doesn't even matter. Her hands are moving up those pale legs as she locks them around her waist.

When Jade feels Tori's hand dangerously close to her left thigh, she grabs it and deters it to her chest. She smirks when she hears the hitch in her breathing until it's her turn as Tori cups and squeezes her tit.

She grabs the blade from the holster and slings it across the courtyard, hearing it sink into the trunk of a palm tree.

Yeah, she's still got it.

"Bedroom," She says, turning Tori's head when she tries to look to see what the cutting noise was.

It doesn't take long for her to comply. In seconds she's lifting her up by her bum and blindly leading them to Jade's room as they stop along the way to kiss along the halls or against someone else's door.

It's fierce and feral how they bust her door open and rip clothes off of each other.

Tori tosses Jade on the bed, eliciting a chuckle from her before she's crawling over, leaving tiny little kisses up her body. She doesn't have control much longer because Jade's hooking her legs over Tori's hips to flip them around and pin her against the bed.

"Shit..." The brunette chuckles, shocked again and again by her. Her hands follow to Jade's waist as the woman straddles her. She's circling and rocking her hips into her slowly, sensually. "Pretty girl..." She smiles, looking up at Jade who's blushing.

Then she's leaning down to kiss Tori, their centers grinding and rubbing in the most divine way. They wrestle a bit on the bed, wanting to top the other to please their companion first, but in the end it doesn't really matter.

The old, fragile bed frame creaks and knocks against the thin wall as they make love. It's slow, gentle and a lot of giggles and stuttered breaths and moans.

They clenched over and over again in orgasm and didn't stop as it expanded, extended and flowed.

"I can hear your heart racing," Tori says with her head on Jade's chest, voice hoarse and thick with sleep. It's the start of morning and the sun is starting to creep in through the horizon.

They haven't slept yet and Jade has an hour before she has to leave. They were either too busy talking or having sex.

"I don't want it to slow down," She replies, looking down at Tori as she strokes her hair.

"Stick with me. It's not gonna."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Tori swears, sealing a kiss over Jade's heart.

* * *

><p>"Well, what'd you think?" Tori asks, gingerly holding Jade's hand as they swing it between them back and forth. She's holding the umbrella over them as it rains just a little.<p>

They just got back from a film festival in the park. It was a good time, even when it started drizzling.

Ever since they found out they both lived on the east coast, they've been inseparable. Well, as much as the couple can with their busy work schedules, but they're doing pretty great, now.

"I can say I finally went to see a movie at the park?" Jade chuckles, glancing at the woman walking alongside her.

"Oh, come on! You didn't like it?"

"I had fun, Vega. Trust me," The pale beauty chuckles as they take a stroll along New York. It was a lot of laughing and wrestling around the grass. Not too many people were happy with them, but they didn't have a single worry in the world. "I just don't care for movies. They're boring and I don't have time for them. Half the time, I'm thinking I can write better material than they did."

Tori only gasps, slow and quite dramatically. "You didn't like Fred and Ginger? Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers?! Oh, honey, they're the best!" She says, grabbing the umbrella as she runs to the street, the rain pattering whilst the tiny woman does a little Fred Astaire move. "Eh? It's a classic!"

Jade only laughs.

"Baby, you're a fool!" She shouts back, nearly doubled over from seeing her companion dancing clumsy anyway. She chuckles and walks over to wrap her arms around the thin woman's waist, in complete awe.

She's never had such a great time with another person. Not like this.

"Yeah, but you like it. Don't you?" Tori taunts, her hands at Jade's chest as the latter swipes the droplets of rain off of her cheeks.

They stay like that for a while, just looking at each other. "Yeah... Yeah, actually, I think I lov... Hmph..." Jade says, mumbling the last bit when she realizes what she was trying to say.

Love? No, way. Nope. Not possible. It's been two weeks! There's no way. Is she crazy? Possibly.

"You...?" Tori tilts her head, looking up at her in question with those big doe-y eyes before a smile breaks out across her face. It's infectious. "Me, too." She says, running the pad of her thumb along Jade's soft lips, grinning like a lunatic.

Jade doesn't realize she's doing the same. It's wide and it's been glued to her face since she met the little Latina. Hell, she's happy.

Then they're leaning in.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaand step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Try your luck!" A barker says who's manning the firing range at Coney Island. "How about you, little lady? Wanna try your luck? Win a prize?" He asks, pointing straight at Tori through the crowd.<p>

Jade only glares at him. She _hates_ when people point. It's disgusting, really.

She might have let out a growl, but Tori's hand at the nape of her neck, rubbing soothing circles calms her.

"Yeah, alright," Tori chuckles, downing her beer and tossing the cup in the trash before she walks over. She reaches out for her girlfriend's arm and Jade let's her, smiling a little when the little brunette drags her to the station.

"Yeah?" Jade asks, surprised Tori would want a go at the Sharp-Shooter.

"Yeah," Tori smiles as the two fight a little about who gets to pay this time.

Ultimately, Jade does, and she's quite proud of it too because Tori got the beer and corn dogs. "You know how to hold it?"

Tori grabs the rifle, loosely in her arms and at her side as she glances at Jade. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," She nods, smiling at her before dropping a kiss at her temple.

They can't stop grinning, or laughing whenever they're together. Then there's just the way they _eye_ each other so sexually, too.

Tori's glancing at Jade before she pulls the trigger, the toy gun spitting out a powdered bullet and hits the wall, nearly sending her to the ground at the recoil. She hears her girl snicker and she can't help but do the same. "Don't laugh. I'll kill you."

"Baby, you gotta aim!"

"I am!" She whines and they both laugh again, cheeks red and sore.

Five shots and nothing.

Tori wrinkles her nose and sets the gun down in defeat.

"Well... You didn't blink _and_ you almost pegged the Barker," Jade says, trying to point out the good things before she grabs the gun and takes aim.

Four shots; she knocks down the duck, elephant, troll and clown that's rotating in circles to throw the players off.

She misses the last one for a good measure.

Tori only quirks an eyebrow, watching Jade as she uses the gun like it's her day job. She's miffed, but a little impressed. Then her competitive side comes out. "I wanna go again." She says, grabbing the fake gun as Jade gets her prize. A little stuffed tiger.

"Another go," Jade says, turning to pay the guy as she hears the sound of the gun going off.

Tori's got the weapon perched under her arm, taking aim as she squeezes five rounds with ease; her eyes squint with her lips pursed.

Bulls-eyes. All five as she knocks the little animal stands down, the alarms setting off at the newest high score.

She smiles and sets the gun down, opening her arms to take the life-sized Pooh bear from the barker. "Thank you!" She says after taking a hand from a stunned Jade to pull her towards the next kiosk.

"How did you..."

"Beginners luck, I guess?"

Jade only shakes her head and catches up to Tori to wrap her arm around her shoulders, shocked that a person could render her on her toes every time.

* * *

><p>"No. Stop, stop," Trina says, using her forearms to block a punch from her sister before she sends a swift knee to her stomach. Tori doubles over, trying to catch her breath as Trina jogs in place in the boxing ring. "Slow down. You've known this girl for only six weeks!"<p>

Tori grunts, clutching her gut before she reaches out to grab the older woman's ankles and jerks, sending her to the ground on her back. "I'm in love! She's smart... Funny! Sexy..." Tori starts, getting on her feet when Trina does. "She's inhibited, spontaneous, complicated. And the sweetest thing I've ever seen," She says, jabbing the woman in the sides between each word, alternating with her left to right. The gloves soften their blows, but it's enough to knock them down.

"So, you don't think this is happening a little too fast?" The redhead asks, glancing at her friend before she looks down. They're scaling an incredibly high crag and they're about a hundred feet high.

"Cat, you know me. I never do anything without thinking it through," Jade says, feeling around for a stable grip to move higher.

"Well? What does she do?" She asks, worried. Being in the business, they never really do date. It's not safe to let anyone in. Besides, where's the time to do that?

"Real estate agent. Her sister and she owns a real estate-contractor business, so she's away in New Jersey and sometimes Canada for work. She travels a lot, like me, but we never talk about work. So I can leave the office at the office with—"

* * *

><p>"She's in computers. A big server goes down on Wall Street, she's in there any time. Day or night. She's like... Batman for computers. Or something," Tori muffles out through her mouth piece as Trina pins her down on the mat. "I'm telling you, Treen. She's totally amazing." Tori reaches her arm around her neck and flips them over. "And... She's an amazing shot.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat chuckles. "What about the sex?" She asks, her hand accidentally slipping from a groove, but she recovers by kicking off from her foot to the next one.<p>

"Incredible," Jade all but groans at the thought. "I've never known anything like it... But it's not just about the sex. She's perfect."

* * *

><p>"No questions... No demands... I look her in those eyes and I see something so familiar. It's like I know her deepest, darkest secret..." Tori says with a faraway look in her eyes, giving Trina the chance to crack an elbow to her back.<p>

* * *

><p>"And it's like she knows mine and it doesn't even matter..." Jade says, shaking her head as the climb higher, trying to get to the top.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you scared, Tor?" Trina asks, the two both at a standstill as they got the other in a lock hold. "I mean, it's pretty risky stuff, babe."<p>

"Trina, I'm telling you. When you know, you know. You just have to listen to your instincts." Tori pants, slipping out of her arms to punch Trina, but she only buffers them.

"Eh. I have it six months. Tops."

"Trina... I asked her to marry me," Tori says, stopping a moment to cheese at her sister before the latter gapes at her and flips her over on her back.

"What?! Excuse me?!"

"...How do you feel about being my maid of honor?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be smut, I promise. How do you like it so far? Too ooc? **

**Let me know!**

**Review!**


End file.
